kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 316: Fate
Characters (in order of appearance) *Tokimori Hazama *Lord Uro *Yoshimori Sumimura *Mamezo (in Yoshimori's memory) *Chushinmaru Karasumori *Sumiko Sumimura Summary In a flashback, Tokimori Hazama begs Lord Uro to turn Karasumori over to him. Though Lord Uro initially refused, after many such visits, he was moved by Hazama's plight and agreed to turn over the land, in exchange for Hazama creating a better home. Yoshimori is concerned about his chances of a successful sealing, since Hazama was unable, and Yoshimori considers Hazama's creations (Lord Uro's bed and the black castle formerly under Karasumori Academy) to be far beyond his grasp. Hazama points out that Yoshimori is not alone: he will have power from the lord and land, as well as the cooperation of the other Kekkaishi. Hazama, on the other hand, only had the land's power at the time. In the event that he failed, he created an insurance policy: he trained ability users from the Shadow Organization, told them the false legend of the Karasumori Clan, and left them in charge of Karasumori. Included in this was the Houin ritual, which is really only a symbol that appears on those Chushinmaru favors. Hazama manipulated all of this to bind the Kekkaishi to the land, and went a step further by instigating conflict between the various Kekkaishi families. Though he did not wish for them to wipe each other out, he admits that only the strongest ones survived, which suited his plans. Though Hazama's plan was to seal Chushinmaru in the castle, effectively causing him to forget the outside world. But the seal was incomplete, and Chushinmaru was still able to sense the world outside. However, Hazama did not have enough power to attempt the sealing a second time. For a while he continued to train Kekkaishi, but eventually returned to the castle to wait for a Kekkaishi powerful enough to finish the seal. Eventually, Sumiko Sumimura entered the castle, and they devised a plan: Sumiko searched the world for a suitable sealing site. Yoshimori is stunned to realize that Hazama is to blame for Sumiko and Masamori leaving home, the feud between the Kekkaishi families, the Sumimuras having to fight Ayakashi, and all the deaths at Karasumori. Hazama agrees and apologizes, but urges Yoshimori to focus on the sealing so it can all end. Hazama says he has told no one else so many details of his past. Hazama says that Spirit Reservoir Owners like Chushinmaru typically age to the point where they cannot move, and repeatedly die and come back to life. He wanted Chushinmaru to avoid any further suffering, and sealing him will accomplish that. Hazama warns Yoshimori that if he decides to quit, Sumiko will perform the sealing herself. He believes Sumiko is cooperating for the sake of her children. This makes Yoshimori furious, but Hazama says he will use whatever means he has to. Hazama says he has no more power, that only his lingering feelings for his son keep him bound to the world, and that his time is almost up. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters